


The Drumpf

by Trai



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dubious Consent, Patriarchy, Rape Culture, Roofies, Sexual Assault, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trai/pseuds/Trai
Summary: To the tune of The Black Eyed Peas "My Humps", here is "The Drumpf"...





	

Whatcha gonna do with my lil junk  
Is my junk inside your trunk  
Imma get get get get you drunk  
Get you roofie drunk for Drumpf

I hump I hump I hump  
I hump I hump  
I hump I hump  
I hump all lil lady bumps

Check it out  
these babies drive me crazy  
They do it on the daily  
They treat me really nicely

I see them lookin’ nice  
TicTac, TicTac  
Pucker then smack  
Fearin' me they’re willin'

All these babies got me grindin'  
Lady, I ain't askin'  
Just give me your ass in  
Limousines

True religion  
They say no  
So I keep on takin'  
They just be quakin’

And no I ain't rapin'  
I'm not even datin'  
I keep on fornicatin'

The Drumpf The Drumpf  
The Drumpf The Drumpf  
I love to lady hump  
I hump I hump I hump

The Drumpf's got you  
She's got me grindin'  
Im grindin all babies on me  
And spending time on me

She's not really cryin'  
No she's not fightin'  
to run from me  
She wants to be on me

Whatcha gonna do with my lil junk  
My lil junk inside your trunk  
I'm a get get get get you drunk  
Get you drunk for the Drumpf hump

Im gettin on all of that ass  
All that ass in my limousines  
I'm a make make make make you scream  
Make you scream make you scream

Cause I hump I hump I hump I hump  
I hump I hump  
I hump lil baby lady lumps  
Check it out

I met a girl down at the escalo  
I said hey hey hey ya lets go  
You can be my baby,  
I can be your daddy

Let's spend time you on me  
Mix your milk with my juicy junk  
Juicy juicy junk  
Mix your milk with my juicy junk

Juicy  
Juicy  
*sniff*

I say I'm really sexy  
The girls I wanna sex them  
Im always standin' near them  
Always touchin' and grabbin'

Tryin’a push my junk my junk  
Lookin' for the next hump  
I look and I can't stop it  
I gotta touch it

Imma start some drama  
All you want my drama  
My my drama  
my my my my drama

So don't pull away girl  
You're my baby girl  
I'm just tryin' to score girl  
And move my junk

I hump I hump I hump  
I hump I hump I hump  
I hump I hump I hump I hump  
On lil lady lumps

Only lil lady lumps,  
lovely lil lady lumps  
In the back 'n'  
in the front

My money's got you  
She's got me grindin'  
Oh, spending my money on you  
makin' time for the grindin’

She's got me grindin'  
spending my money on you  
Uh on me on me

Whatcha gonna do with my lil junk  
My lil junk inside your trunk  
I'm a get get get get you drunk  
Get you roofie drunk and hump

I'm gonna get on all of that ass  
All that ass in my limousines  
I'm a make make make make you scream  
Make you scream make you scream

Whatcha gonna do with my lil junk  
My lil junk inside your trunk  
I'm a get get get get you drunk  
Get you roofie drunk for this hump

Im gonna be grabbin’ all that breast  
All that breast inside that shirt  
Imma make make make make you hump  
Make you hump hump make you hump

She's got me grindin'  
Im grindin' all the girlies on me  
And spending time on me

She's got me rapin'  
Oh, rapin' all the honey on me  
Uh on me on me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because for me it's not "laugh or cry", its "laugh or rage". 
> 
> This absolutely meant to be the song of rapist, sexual assaulter, and a liar.
> 
> Anyone wanting to rewrite or perform this song in anyway is, of course, free to do so... I'd love a link to be provided.


End file.
